Dreamcatcher
by dont.kill.me.please
Summary: No one ever knew about the fith marauder. Remus didn't like to talk about it. Follow Vixie, our fith marauder as she pulls pranks, gets into heaps of trouble, and falls in love with the unexpected... Mayhap an epilouge if i get enough reviews!


Dreamcatcher

Dreamcatcher

Written by dont.kill.me.please

Ship: RL/OC

Genre: adventure/romance

Time Period: Marauders era

Rating: T

**Hola, peoples! This is another story I'm starting. IT IS NOT SLASH! Sorry, but Sirius and Remus will not end up together. He gets a wonderful character from Atruewriter's story, "Blood is Thicker Than Tears".**

**I don't own any of the characters, just Emme. JKR and Atruewriter own the rest (or at least Atruewriter owns the name…)**

Chapter One:

Emily Bluei **(A.N. pronounced Blue) **had always had a very hard life. Shunned by her father for what she was, Emily, often called Emme **(A.N. pronounced Emmy)** didn't have a very good home life. At the age of 7, around when her accidental magic kicked in, her muggle father and witch mother shipped her off to America. The U.S.A. to be precise. Her little brother, Michael, came with her, but he was only two at the time, and hardly remembered his parents.

All her life, Emme had gone to a muggle school, her accidental magic always going off at the wrong times. Her brother, on the other hand, had been sent to his magical relatives, and went to an American version of Hogwarts. They never saw each other. In fact, Emme didn't even know she was a witch!

It all started when her mother, Jaina Black-Bluei, came to the states to get her young children. Naturally, they were very exited, but confused. Jaina had to explain to Emme, now sixteen, exactly what was going on. Mike was literally dragged out of his school, where learning started at the age of 8. He was not very happy about it. He didn't want to leave his friends behind. Emme, on the other hand, had no friends, and she was not upset at all.

Deciding that it was not safe to use magical transportation, Jaina, Mike, and Emme traveled home by plane.

When they reached Little Hanglington, Jaina and her husband Jack's home, Jaina taught Emme all the stuff she should have learned over six years of magical study, and Emme caught on quickly. That all happened the summer before 7th year, the year that would change Emily Grace Bluei's life forever.

" Mum, Mike and I don't need to die this young…" Emme choked out as her mother squeezed both her and her 12-year-old brother tightly. The three of them including Jack, their stepfather, were standing on platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express was boarding quickly, and Emme felt the need to breathe.

"By, mum. We'll write. Or at least I will. My git of a brother probably won't if he can help it," said Emme as she and Mike struggled through the crowd at the door of the train. They waved a final goodbye and walked through the crowded hallways. Peeking into every compartment, they found that all of them were packed to the brim, except one. Inside, a trio of boys that all looked Emme's age were bending close together, their heads touching. Emme knocked tentatively on the compartment door, and Mike, seeing how that got no reaction from the boys, slammed his fist into the door three times. One of the boys, a handsome looking young fellow with longish black hair looked up. Poking one of the blonde boys in the back, he pointed at the compartment door. Emme felt as if she had interrupted something, but bravely pushed opened the door.

"Um, hi." She began awkwardly, and immediately wished she hadn't. The taller blonde smiled, and she felt a blush rise quickly to her face.

"Look, if you're here to ask Sirius on a date, he's not interested." The tall blonde motioned for her and her brother to leave. Emme gave them a confused look.

"Who's Sirius?" she asked. The boys looked at each other, and then broke out in fits of hysterical laughter.

"Hear that Moony?" cried the shorter blonde. " She don't know who Sirius is! I can't believe it! Paddy, how can she not know you?"

The black haired one, apparently Sirius, just shook his head before collapsing on the floor of the compartment. Emme just blushed a little harder, and said defensively,

"I'm new! Sorry if I don't know you, Mr. Sirius, but my brother and I need a compartment pronto. Everywhere else is full." Sirius looked at the others. They nodded.

"Sit down then, my beautiful friend. Your brother can, unless you want us to chase him off." Emme blushed even harder, even though that isn't really possible, and sat next to the taller blonde. Sirius stretched out on the other seat and said, "Sorry, buddy. No room to sit!" Mike just grumbled and sat on the floor.

"Anyway," said Sirius, "I'm Sirius Black the—"

"Serious?! My mom's maiden name is Black!" interrupted Emme.

"Yes, I'm Sirius!" he giggled. "What's you mum's name?" he asked.

"Jaina." She replied. Sirius looked at her.

"I had an aunt named Jaina. She was disinherited cause she married a muggle. Apparently, she married a Pureblood wizard like, 7 years after she married the muggle.

"I was seven when Mum remarried," Emme said. "So that makes you my cousin!"

Sirius smiled. "Apparently. Anyway, on with the story. I'm Sirius, the hottest guy in Hogwarts. The tall blonde you're sitting next to is Remus Lupin, the most studious kid you'll ever meet, besides Lily Evans, our Head Girl." Remus looked at her and smiled. Emme's face was now tomato red, and she pulled out her wand and cast a concealment spell. Remus laughed a little.

"The other boy is Peter Pettigrew, the boy whom will most likely get high off chocolate or drunk." Peter looked at her though a mouthful of chocolate. Emme giggled. "I can see why you don't want him to have chocolate," she said. "I wouldn't trust him afterwards…"

Remus laughed. "You should see me when I get high off chocolate"

Emme raised an eyebrow. "You don't strike me as the kind of person to get immense highs off sugar, being a werewolf and all-" at that last comment, Remus covered her mouth with his hand. Sirius flinched, and Peter let out a small shriek.

"How did you know?" he whispered, the fear showing on his face. Emme shook her mouth free from his hand and said,

"Your eyes." Remus looked at her. "They're like a wolf's, and I read that werewolves often have wolf-like eyes in their human form. And all of the scratches on your face."

Remus shook his head and sighed. "If it's that easy to tell-"

"NO!" Emme shouted. "Don't," she murmured. Of course, she had no idea what he was going to say, but, being a bit of a pessimist, thought the worse. Remus sighed, and there was an awful silence.

"You have to be one of the smartest kids to notice that," Peter said through a mouthful of chocolate. It was smeared all over his face, and the reaction this got was priceless. Every one started to crack up. Sirius was rolling all over the floor. Mike, apparently, had left to find another compartment sometime earlier. Emme couldn't help but smile. Her first day, and she had made three friends already. Life was going to be good.

A few hours later, the four friends were leaving the train and boarding the carriages.

"Prongsie!" Sirius called out suddenly. A tall, messy haired boy with glasses was running up to the carriages.

"Paddy paddy paddy paddy!" the boy cried, and tackled Sirius off the carriage.

" Pads, Moony, Wormtail, you'll never guess whose head girl!" said the boy.

"Tell me James," said Peter. James, the messy haired boy, smiled dreamily.

"Lily Evans…" Emme raised her eyebrow. Remus leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Lily's the girl James has liked since first year. I don't know how _he_ got head boy, but Lily's pretty smart"

James sighed. "Aren't her eyes _sooooooo _dreamy?" he asked. Emme figured he was slightly out of it.

Emme laughed. "Dude, she doesn't seem to like you, so snap out of it," she said.

James seemed to awaken from his daydream to look at Emme. "Who are you?" he asked.

"She's Emme Bluei, Padfoot's cousin," said Remus. James looked at her.

"Do you have a mischievous side?" he asked, his smile turning into a wide smirk. When Emme nodded, James cracked his knuckles, and said, "How about helping us on a great prank?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Got the fireworks, Emme?" Sirius whispered into her ear. With a quick nod, she whipped out her wand and muttered,

"Incendio" the tip of the firework lit, and she and her friends scurried off to hide as the fireworks started. Emme had been sorted into Gryffindor, and had ignores the teasing catcalls of the Slytherin males. With a great boom, the five Gryffindors could hear the screaming of the people in the great hall. Snickering profoundly, they snuck off to the Gryffindor common room.

"That was great. But Emm, since, by pulling a prank with us, you are halfway qualified to become a Marauder. Is there anything special you can do?" asked James as he sent little jets of ice over the fire.

Emme didn't want to tell her new friends her secret. She had tried the spell several months ago, and had only been able to do it a few times.

"I'm a…" she started, but couldn't finish. The boys were hanging off her words.

"I'mananimagus" she said quickly. James raised his eyebrows, and said,

"Welcome to the Marauder's Circle."

**Whew! That's over. Anyway, I will update Jurassic Potter soon, but I didn't want to lose this idea… )**

**Oh! And remember…**

**When the sun shines in rainy weather**

**You'll know that I am together**

**With a full inbox of reviews**

**Only one that can make it happen is yous**

**Now it's time for you to scroll down**

**Click the button that'll take you to review town**

**Or else be cursed by Hagrid's pink umbrella**

**Ella**

**Ella**

'**ey**

'**ey**

'**ey**

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? REVIEW! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**


End file.
